You're My Main Priority
by 69withmomsen
Summary: It's Sally's birthday today, the day she was created. And Jack insists on spending the day with Sally. But will the Mayor accept it?   *One-Shot*


**You're My Main Priority**

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Sally who was sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. He smiled. He loved Sally so much and was glad to finally be with her as a couple. He gently stroked her long, red hair with his bony fingers. She was so beautiful and he never wanted to lose her. And he cared about her more than anything else.

About half an hour later, Sally's peaceful sleep was disturbed when Jack's doorbell was heard with a loud scream echoing throughout the tower. Jack hated it that she was awoken by this. He wanted to let her sleep while he just stared at her and admired her beauty. He sighed heavily before saying, "I'm sorry that woke you up, I wanted to let you sleep."

Sally simply smiled before replying, "It's fine, Jack. Now are you going to answer the door?"

He shook his head at first, he simply didn't want to get up. He wanted to stay here in bed with Sally.

"Why not?" He heard Sally ask.

"Because, knowing how early the Mayor arrives, it's probably him. And I want to spend the day with you." He paused briefly. "Do you know what today is Sally?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's the day I was created. What's so special about that?"

"Everything," Jack said as he brought his lips to hers for a kiss.

Sally smiled, but it slowly faded. "Jack, you still have a duty to do, though. You're the Pumpkin King, so you must go to work and make plans for the next Halloween," She explained.

"No," He declined. "If I want to spend at least one day with you, where I don't have to work, then I'll damn well do it!" Jack insisted.

Sally had to admit that she wanted Jack all to herself for the whole day, but would the Mayor even allow it?

"Jack, you and I both know that the Mayor would never do such a thing."

"Yes he can, and he will!"

Sally got off of Jack as she felt him getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm telling the Mayor, and he **will** do as I say, regardless of what he thinks!"

And with that, Jack headed downstairs.

Knowing what Jack was upto, Sally got out of bed and went downstairs after him as fast as she could, but being a ragdoll and all, that was difficult to do.

Jack took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Jack, finally! Listen, I wanted to go over these plans with you-," The Mayor paused once he noticed what Jack was wearing. "You're not dressed yet!"

"Yes, that's because I'm not working today," Jack answered simply with a shrug.

"Y-you can't be serious!" The Mayor was shocked. "Why not?"

"Because 1, it's Sally's birthday today, the day she was created, and 2, because I said so!"

Jack was about to close the door when The Mayor's foot suddenly blocked it.

"But we have to get these plans done for next Halloween! Or else we'll be behind schedule!"

"No, we won't. It's just for one day."

The Mayor suddenly became annoyed and angry. "Look, Jack, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you that you've found someone, but ever since you've gotten together with that ragdoll, you've done nothing but spend most of your time with her and not being where you should be, which is working on the plans for next Halloween! She's just wasting your time and you're lacking!"

Jack was immediately enraged by hearing those words. He raised his voice louder than the Mayor's and shouted, "'That ragdoll' has a name, it's Sally! And she hasn't been wasting my time at all, I love her and want to spend as much time as I can with her! Is that too much to freakin' ask? I'll work with you on the plans **tomorrow**, but not right now, because I am busy spending time with my wife, who's the love of life. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me spend one day with her, and don't you dare ever diss her again! Got it?"

The Mayor's face quickly turned to his worried and scared side. "Y-yes, Jack, I'm so sorry. O-of course you can have a say off! S-so sorry!" And with that, The Mayor speeded off.

Jack chuckled to himself before closing the door and looking behind him to see Sally.

Sally was awe-struck. "I-i can't believe you just did that for me!" She said stunned.

"Well, believe it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my job and all, but I love you much more."

Jack walked upto her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, with her face resting on his bony shoulder.

"You're my main priority, always remember that," He whispered softly and lovingly into her ear.

Sally blushed deeply with a wide smile crossing her features.

"I will, Jack. I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both pulled away and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**The End. :) Cute, right? Please review! It's my first NBC FanFic, and I hope to write more once I get more ideas. This idea just came to me recently and took me just about 2 hours to write. Hope you liked it. :]**


End file.
